Tears of Doubt
by silentkitty
Summary: In this love triangle things get really mixed up. What happens when you learn that the one you've loved for so long isn't actually the one meant for you and what happens when an act of revenge turns into true love. SessKag
1. Huh!

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I wish I did.  
  
****************************** Chapter 1: HUH?!  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled, "Where are you? It's dinner time." Recieving no answer she began wandering around calling for him. Where is he? She thought. Can't he hear me?  
  
Slumping her shoulders, she sighed, " Oh well his loss." A twig snapped behind her and her face lit up as she turned around. "Inuya.....what? Sesshomaru......umm...hi" she began nervously "well I better go now so the food won't get cold bye" she said backing away from him.  
  
His eyes narrowed "You should know that he's with that clay pot he seem's to like." He said without emotion.  
  
A tear began to fall down her face. hmph humans are so weak he thought. Watching as she tried to keep her composure.  
  
"What .....sniff.....do you .....w ..want with me?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Nothing from you worthless, human." He said coldly and felt a twinge of guilt when more tears began falling down her face. Then he began walking toward her.  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands. I have to be strong, she thought, no wonder he' s with Kikyo, and why am I crying because of what Sesshomaru said it shouldn't bother me. What is wrong with me? She wondered.  
  
Snow began falling around her. She couldn't help but shiver from the cold and the memory of the cold words uttered moments before. NO, she thought, I'm not weak, besides I knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo before, I just have to work harder to get him to love me.  
  
She suddenly stood up with renewed strength and began walking forward. Not paying attention to where she was walking and forgetting about Sesshomaru, she tripped over a tree branch in such a way that made it swing behind Sesshomaru causing him to fall backwards and making Kagome land on top of him.  
  
Before either could say one word, Inuyasha came racing through the forest having just caught scent of Sesshomaru. He came to a dead halt when he saw Kagome on top of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome having just relised the position she and Sesshomaru were in, and leaped off him in the next instant exclaiming as fast as she could "Inuyasha, it isn't what it looks like!"  
  
Sesshomaru just glanced from Kagome back to Inuyasha's icreadulous face and smirked. Won't this be interesting he mused. While various ideas ran through his head.  
  
************************  
  
Well that's all for now. MY first fanfiction of any kind. I'm scared. Please review but be kind. I know it was terrible. What's Sesshomaru up to find out next time. 


	2. The beginning

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2: The beginning  
  
"You will now accompany me to my home," Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone.  
Kagome spun towards him with wide eyes, "What do you mean, why do you want me to go with you?" She whispered with a horrified tone.  
"Do not question me again human," replied Sesshomaru, he stood up and glared at Kagome for a few seconds and then turned his glare towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, who by this time had finally recovered from his stupor, turned around and without a word began walking away.  
"Wait, Inuyasha, don't go I just tripped on a log and somehow Sesshomaru fell and then I fell and.........that's it," rushed Kagome,"please don't go."  
  
Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn around and coldly asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you preferred full demons over half?" clinching his fists he continued," you didn't have to go behind my back."  
Kagome, who was starting to have anger replace her panic said simply, "What about Kikyo?" There was silence for about ten second and then she continued, "I told you the truth, why won't you believe me? Don't you trust me? I would never lie to you, I love you."  
  
Sesshomaru cut in before she could continue and said with his teeth ground together, "Get your things together, I will return when the sun sets." With that said he turned and began walking westward until he could no longer smell their scents.  
How could she still love him after all that he has done to her, he thought, then shook his head, wait why should I care she is just a annoying human. Not good for anything, well most anything, then he grimaced, I will need her help in order to retain what is rightfully mine. Now how to get her to agree.  
  
He walked over by a tree and sat under it. Then began to contemplate how to get her to do just that.  
  
************************* Sorry these chapters are so short I don't mean for them to be. Thank you bunches and bunches, Magical-flyingdragon, your review has made me write this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should continue or not please let me know if I should or shouldn't. 


	3. What a day

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
************************ Chapter 3: What a day  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha quietly said, "what the hell is going on here?" He turned to face her. " Why does Sesshomaru want you to go with him?"  
Kagome looked at him, " I'm not really sure, but it can't be good." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. "I can't smell him anymore." He looked back at Kagome then softly said, "maybe you should go back home for a while."  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a question I need you to answer for me. You don't have to right now but please answer it soon." She took a deep breath, her brown eyes searching his golden ones, "Do you love me?"  
Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, "Kagome I........."  
  
"Kagome" called out several voices at once. They turned to the sound of the voices. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came into view.  
"We were so worried when you didn't come back," sobbed Shippo leaping into Kagome's arms and burying his face in her hair, "you were gone a long time."  
"I'm okay," she said as she hugged Shippo back.  
  
Sango walked over in front of Kagome, not noticing the gleeful look on Miroku's face as she turned her back to him. "Kagome, why were you.............PERVERT!" She yelled and smacked Miroku over the head with her boomerang.  
"Lady Sango, I was merely removing a leaf that had fallen," Miroku said while rubbing his head.  
  
She gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  
"Lady Sango, it is nothing but the truth, though if you would prefer me to touch your backside for a different reason I would be happy to oblige," said Miroku, reaching his hand toward her.  
"If you touch me I will make sure that you can never have children" Sango said with a look that would stop even the toughest demons in their tracks.  
Unfortunately Miroku had not been paying attention to what she said due to the fact that he was happily thinking of "certain things" he and Sango could do together. The second he touched her, she swung her boomerang at him narrowly missing his Prized area.  
  
"Wait, Sango, can't we discuss this?" pleaded Miroku with a small voice. "No," was her curt response as she prepared to swing her boomerang again.  
Miroku ran as fast as he could away from her. After he was out of sight she lowered her boomerang and turned to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome with a smile on her face.  
Inuyasha and Shippo both had identical expressions of horror on their faces, both for different reasons. Shippo looked up at her and said, "how would he go to the bathroom without that?" Then he shuddered, "I once had to wait a whole day before I could go."  
"Don't worry I wouldn't really do that to him. I'm just trying to teach him a lesson." Sango said.  
  
"Hey Sango," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha"  
  
"Don't ever try to teach me a lesson, okay."  
  
Sango just smiled and turned to face Kagome. "Okay now that that's over, what took you so long, Kagome?" She listened while Kagome explained the whole story. When Kagome got to the part about falling on top of Sesshomaru her face turned a bright shade of red.  
During the telling of the story Inuyasha got bored and climbed up the tree and just watched her as she talked.  
She really is beautiful, he thought, but I can't forget Kikyo.  
  
After Kagome finished explaining, Sango looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What does Sesshomaru want with you?"  
  
"I've thought about that but I can't figure it out either," she sighed, "he probably wants to use me somehow to get the tetsaiga."  
  
"Why though, he can't use it can he?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she said, "do you think I should go home for a while?"  
  
"That's probably not a bad idea," Sango replied.  
  
"What if he tries to hurt you to get to me?" She said with a sigh, "I guess I should stay."  
  
"If we're the only ones who know where you are then he can't hurt us right?" Sango said with a smile, "So we'll be safe and we'll try to find out why he wants you, okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "Okay."  
  
"Well I better go now I didn't realize it was so close to sunset," she said running to the well, "I'll be back in a few days okay, bye"  
  
It will be good to go home, she thought as she climbed in the well, I really need to talk to mom.  
  
******************** Well this chapter was a little bit longer. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm not for sure if this is going to be a Inu/Kag or a Sess/Kag. What do you all want? Bye the way any suggestions about my writing and how to improve it would be greatly welcomed. bye for now. 


	4. A Much needed talk and a promise of trou...

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Oh my gosh I'm so sorry people. I had a major writer's block. One minute I'm happily typing then the next I'm screaming Noooooo. Now I'm back I hope I'm back for good. :D  
  
****************** Chapter 4:  
  
"Mom I'm home," yelled Kagome as she walked in the front door.  
  
"Oh hi, Dear, how are all your friends?" came her mom's reply from the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen, "They're all great," she replied and grabbed up a cookie from the table. She was just about to put it in her mouth when her mother said, "Not before dinner."  
  
She put the cookie down and looked at her mom who at the moment was checking on something in the oven and thought,' some things never change.'  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Dear?"  
  
"I need some advice." Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter and smiled, "That's what I'm here for. It's about boys isn't it?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mom oddly, "Mom, I've always wondered are you psycic?"  
  
"Oh good heavens no," she said as she walked over and made herself comfortable in the chair closest to Kagome, "I was a young girl once myself, you know. Now sit down and tell me what's going on."  
  
Kagome seated herself next to her mom and told her about Inuyasha and Kikyo, and how she had told him she loved him.  
  
"Well love does make things complicated," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "but it's worth every moment. The good and the bad."  
  
"When I was a young girl, I met a man that seemed so perfect in every way and I just knew I would marry him someday. So I told my best friend about my dreams to one day marry that man," she sighed wistfully, "my friend, he just scoffed at me and told me I was stupid."  
  
Kagome huffed, "Well he doesn't seem like a very good friend to me."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly, "He didn't to me either at the time," she smiled at Kagome, "it took me a long time to realize that he was just worried about me."  
  
She frowned then continued, "You see the man I adored so much was, what you would call, a player."  
  
"My friend tried to warn me in his own way but I didn't listen,"  
  
"When did you find out what he was, Mom?" asked Kagome, who had leaned foward in her seat.  
  
"After we had dated for a while and I was so sure that I was in love with him, I would have done anything to have him love me back."  
  
"We went to a party and after a while of dancing I got a little thirsty and I went to to the bar to get a bottle of water and when I came back he was kissing another girl."  
  
Kagome who had really been getting into the story, scooted her chair closer to her mom and asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"I left the party and went home and cried," she said, then smiled lost in a memory, "My friend, he came over to cheer me up and he never said another word about it, he just held me in his arms as I cried."  
  
"Awww," said Kagome, "What ever happened to your friend?"  
  
"I married him," said Mrs. Higurashi, her eyes shinning with love. "The point of this story is that be careful and make sure that it's true love before you make the big leap."  
  
"Mom, how did you know it was true love?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well It's hard to explain. I know he wasn't perfect far from it really, but he made me feel alive and beautiful."  
  
She smiling mischieviously, "we had a big fight once, I can't even remember what it was about or how long we fought but," still grinning she said, "the best part was definetly the making up."  
  
"So how did you make u....." Kagome started, then stopped and looked at her mom and simply said, "Oh."  
  
"We had been dating for well on two years when that happened. That was the night you were concieved. He asked me to marry him the very next day." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad look on her face, "I miss him so much it hurts sometimes but I know he would want me to remember all the good times."  
  
"Mom..." started Kagome, then she looked down at the table then back up at her mom with a few tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened her arms as Kagome went to her and began weeping. She hummed a song that she used to sing to her when she was a child. It had a soothing affect and Kagome stopped crying and they just sat there for a few minutes.  
  
"I have to check on the casserole, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
"Okay, " said Kagome as she walked to the door then paused and turned around, "Thank you for the advice mom," she whispered, then continued walking to the bathroom. She glanced out the window.  
  
Well, I wonder if Sesshomaru is mad, she thought, as she watched the sun setting outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshomaru calmly asked the four people in front of him.  
  
"She's gone," said Inuyasha with a smug look on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes went to Inuyasha, "When I ask a direct question I expect to get a direct answer. I do not ask a question a second time." He said and popped his knuckles.  
  
"I will not hesitate to kill you one by one until you tell me," promised Sesshomaru  
  
******************  
  
Thanks for reading I'll write another chapter soon. Syonara 


	5. strange hour

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. WAAAAHH.*sniffle* I wish I did.  
  
******************** Chapter 5  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
"You can't hurt anyone because we're the only ones who know where she is," smugly replied Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha's lack of wisdom seems to have rubbed off on the child," calmly said Sesshomaru, "so I will explain why I can and will kill you one- by-one."  
"There are four of you who know where she is," he said then paused," I only need one to tell me."  
  
Shippo's eyes rounded with fear.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru's head turned to the left. "She's here."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his nose up to the air and smelled Kagome.' Idiot girl why don't she listen. I'll make her go back, I can't let another one I care about die.' With that thought he raced toward her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran in that direction. 'He really should make up his mind for which he preferes: the dead girl or the beautiful one who still lives' He blanched slightly after that thought and mentally cleared his head. Then he ran ahead of Inuyasha toward Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the well  
  
'How could I be so stupid and selfish,' Kagome mentally scalded herself. 'They need me and if that means facing Sesshomaru then I will'  
  
Kagome glanced up and saw something in the sky. (It's a bird, It's a plane, It's ....Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...?) She backed up quickly and in doing so fell backwards into the well.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were busy trying to outrace eachother hadn't noticed Kagome fall.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. Kagome's scent had just dissapeared. 'How could her scent just vanish?' He went to were her scent was last. He sniffed the air around the well then looked in. 'Nothing.'  
  
Inuyasha stood beside him and smiled, "What's wrong," he taunted, "can't find her?"  
  
In the next instant the Sesshomaru's other sword was at Inuyasha's neck.  
  
(A/N okay I feel really stupid now, I can't remember the name of his sword. ya know the one made by Tokijin or was that the name of the sword. Some one please tell me.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Modern Japan  
  
"Woops," said Kagome, dusting herself off. 'I better go back through.' suddenly she heard a noise above the well.  
"Mom? Grandpa? Souta? is that you?"  
  
Recieving no answer Kagome climbed out of the well. She looked at the door and gasped "K-K-Kikyo!?"  
  
***************************  
  
Okay you either really hate me right now for leaving a cliffhanger or you are cheering because the chapter is over. Either way arigatou for reading please review. My Japanese is terrible so if that was spelled wrong. Don't feel bad for laughing at my unknowingness. Ya know I don't that's a word. he he. Oh well tune in next time for the NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
yep I'm a idiot 


	6. of strange dreams and boys

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: It occurs to me that I didn't quite explain the age setting. Kagome: 18  
  
Inuyasha: 18 +50 (ya know from when he was asleep on the tree)  
  
Sesshomaru: 24+50 (I'm not sure his exact age. I put the + 50 because it's weird to think of them as 74 years old or 68.....just weird).  
  
Kikyo: 20 +50 (sorry if I'm confusing anyone)  
  
I read that Kikyo was 17 when she was with inuyasha and that he was 15. Who knows though if what you read is true. How would you look at Kikyo's age though. I mean she was just kinda reborn with that clay body. If three years had passed would that make her 3 years old????  
  
anyway on with the story..  
  
********************Chapter 6  
  
"K-K-Kikyo!?"  
  
"What.....how.....?" Kagome started. She stared at the young girl in front of her. To her left she heard another movement. Slightly turning her head she saw Sesshomaru.  
He walked over to Kikyo and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Startled by what she was seeing her mind raced with quetions. 'Now wait just a minute, what's going on here? It's Inuyasha that loves Kikyo, not Sesshomaru.' Kagome felt a slight twinge of jealousy at their heated kiss.  
  
Seeing movement at the well, Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha's head peek out of the well.  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I......." Kagome looked in horror as Inuyasha came all the way out of the well. It was his head but he had the body of a ......pig???  
  
Inuyasha squealed and lunged at Sesshomaru then.........................  
  
**********  
  
Kagome woke with a start. The ground was cold. 'What? Oh I'm in the well.' (A/N: I bet you were just about to stop reading from the oddity of that first little part huh well I'm glad ya stayed.)  
  
Kagome rose up and groaned, putting her hand on the back of her head. She felt a large bump. She glanced over and saw her yellow backpack. 'I must of knocked it back when I fell.'  
  
' That was a really weird drea....' just then she heard a loud squeal coming from above the well. Her eyes widened with shock. 'It was just a dream wasn't it.'  
  
She climbed out of the well and looked around. Towards the back of the room she saw a pig facing the wall. It had a big red hat on covering its head.  
Kagome slowly inched toward the pig. "Inuyasha?" she tentivly asked.  
  
Souta watched from the doorway with a huge sweatdrop on his forehead. 'Man sis has lost it.'  
"Um, Kagome?" Souta quietly asked. When he recieved no answer he yelled "KAGOME!"  
  
She spun around to face him. "Souta, it's Inuyasha he become a...a...pig," she concluded with a slight wail, " how could this have happened? I don't wan't to be psycic. That means that Sesshomaru and Kikyo are together....."  
  
Inturupting her little speech Souta said, "Sis, it's just a pig with a red hat on. He's our neighbor's pig. You know, Delia, it's her pig," At the mention of her name he slightly blushed. "She saved him from becoming bacon. She brought him over today, hmm, she smells so good, but anyway," He said sheepishly laughing.  
  
Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows, "so you like Delia, huh?"  
  
"Uh, look at the rock," he said in a pitiful attempt to get her to change the subject.  
  
Kagome shaking her head said," Okay so why is the pig here now? Are they out of town or something?"  
  
"Yep on vacation. In the Bahamas for a week," He blushed as he remembered her trying on bathing suites and making him help decide which she should take. For some odd reason he actually enjoyed that, when a year back it just would have annoyed him. 'must be going through puberty.'  
  
The pig snorted and turned to face them. He walked over to Kagome and and stood there beside her.  
Kagome lightly patted him on the head and he snorted in response. 'who would want a pig for a pet anyway? They smell kinda funny.' She stopped petting him and turned to Souta, "What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Kuri," Souta looked at her, smiled, and then jokingly added, "not Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome playfully shoved him. "I know that it's not Inuyasha. I just had a really weird dream is all."  
  
Souta rolled his eyes, "Sure, psycic sis,"  
  
Kagome ignored his last remark as she thought again about the dream. ' Why did I feel jealous when Sesshomaru and Kikyo kissed?' She laughed lightly ' of course in dreams you feel things you don't normally feel.'  
She quickly stopped laughing because it was making her head hurt.  
  
Suddenly she gasped, "Oh no, I have to go back down the well, bye Souta."  
  
Souta watched as she jumped in with her backpack in hand. 'Okay sometimes she worries me. Oh well' He went back to daydreaming about Delia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords clashed. Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly dodged it and hit Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flew backwards away from the well. He got up and dusted his clothes off. "Okay so you wanna play that way huh well take this." He lunged at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru easily dodged all of his attacks. 'worthless halfbreed. He has grown lazy.' "It's time to finish this pathetic battle." Sesshomaru advanced toward Inuyasha when he smelled her.  
He stopped suddenly and looked towards the well. 'how is it that she appeared there from nowhere? Is she a witch of some sort?'  
Sesshomaru walked over to the well and peered down.  
  
Inuyasha walked closer to Sesshomaru and said, " Don't you dare think about touching her."  
  
Sesshomaru paid no attention to him as looked for Kagome down the well. Suddenly a big yellow backpack hit him square in the face. Startled he grabbed the bag before it could fall back down the well. He looked at it strangly. His expression darkened. 'Did that girl actually mean to hit me this strange yellow pack?'  
  
Inuyasha doubled over laughing because the great Sesshomaru of the western lands had easily dodged a sword, but couldn't even dodge a yellow backpack that smelled like flowers.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha then threw the bag at him.  
  
"Hey, what the hell did you do that for!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru turned back and carefully this time peered down the well. He watched as Kagome carefully climbed to the top. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air and smelled some of Kagome's blood. 'What did the idiot girl do to herself now?"  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Sesshomaru studying her intently. Her face grew a little warm. 'Why am I Blushing!?'  
  
Sesshomaru watched as her face grew red. 'What now? Does the pathetic human have a fever? Humans are so weak.' He felt a betraying feel of worry break through. He stopped it before it could fully surface and stepped back so she could climb out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha went over to the well and looked at Kagome with worry, "Are you okay?" He could smell the blood and it worried him. He wanted to protect Kagome from all pain. He thought back to when she told him she loved him. He couldn't help but wonder though if he was causing her more pain by staying with her than by leaving. At least if he left she wouldn't have to always wonder if maybe there was a chance for them.  
He couldn't and wouldn't leave Kikyo. She was his soul mate. She was the one for him right?  
  
Kagome looked into his concerned eyes. Then the concern faded and she saw different emotions flashing through those golden orbs. 'he must be thinking about Kikyo' she thought then mumbled a "yeah, I'm okay." Feeling a bit angry at Inuyasha for thinking about Kikyo, she thought of the dream and smiled a little as she thought of Inuyasha being a pig.  
  
Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. He noted the different emotions on their faces. "Enough of this, human, it is time to go." Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes with a challeging look. "Why should I?"  
  
Sesshomaru not used to people questioning his authority, had the instinct to choke her. He restrained himself. 'If I didn't need her cooperation she would have been dead moments ago.'  
"Lesson 1, human, do not question what I say. You will do as you are told. Now if you do not wish for your friends to suffer you will come with me."  
  
"Fine I'll go," Kagome huffed and began walking with him 'but I'll be damned if I do everything he tells me to.'  
  
*********************  
  
Yeah I totally did a longer chapter. woo hoo. PLEASE REVEIW. Oh hey bye the way. If ya'll didn't already know. I was watching Inuyasha last night on adult swim and they said new episodes in April. Just thought I'd let you know if you didn't already. thanks for reading. 


	7. Strange hour pt2

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. That's probably a good thing too.  
  
I want to thank ya'll for the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy. Now on to the story.  
  
********************Chapter 7  
  
"Hold on just a damn minute you can't just take her like that!" Inuyasha stalked over to them.  
  
Kagome held her hand up. "Inuyasha, I'll be okay. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a strange look. "Don't you trust me to protect you and the others?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's just that you may not be able to protect all of us......" Kagome stopped speaking because inuyasha stalked away. 'I hope I haven't hurt his pride or anything.'  
  
"Are you finished, human?" Sesshomaru watched her. 'She is really trying my patience. I never had this much trouble with Rin.'  
  
Kagome glanced his way then looked at the sky and pointed, "In case you haven't noticed, it's dark. Not exactly the best time to travel."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "I know that it is dark. Have you suddenly become afraid of the dark?" He stared at her intently. "If we do not leave now I will began killing your friends." He began walking.  
  
"Fine lets go. Don't blame me if something bad happens." She walked up beside him.  
  
He glanced at her. "You are of a lower rank, you must walk behind me."  
  
Now Kagome was really pissed off. 'who does he think he is? King of the world. He should have been the one to turn into a pig not Inuyasha.' She slowed her walking. ' Fine at least I don't have to be near him.' Suddenly she grinned.  
  
She opened her mouth and began singing ~This is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friend some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that ............~ on and on it went.  
  
Sesshomaru was really quite proud of the restraint he'd shown by not ripping her head off and forcing her to stop singing that everlasting song. 'Now I will never forget that song. Damnit. When I am finally killed, the last thing going through my head will most likely be that song. This is the song that doesn't end. yes....'  
"Stop singing that song." he commanded.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smilled "Can I walk beside you?"  
  
"No, you are of a lower rank."  
  
Kagome shrugged and began singing again.  
  
"Fine, walk beside me just stop singing." He yelled and covered his ears. He stopped walking and waited for her to come beside him.  
  
Kagome looked at him with wide eyes 'Did he just yell? He never yells or shows any emotion at at all. If he can show anger than he can show other emotions right. I wonder if he's ever kissed a girl before?'  
She walked up beside him, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He gave her an odd look.  
  
She took that as an okay, and asked, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Her face reddened a little.  
  
He frowned at her 'Why did she want to know?'  
  
Before he could answer she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no, I forgot my bag by the well!" As she quickly turned around and started walking toward the well, she collided with something hard. She glanced up at Sesshomaru's face. "What did you do that for? I need to get my bag."  
  
" I did not give you permission to go back." He frowned slightly as he thought of the little yellow pack from hell. " You will leave you bag where it is." He then turned and walked in the original direction they had been traveling, expecting her to follow.  
  
Kagome just walked in the opposite direction toward the well. 'If he gives me any trouble I'll sing 'the song'. Besides he can't tell me what to do. I am woman hear me roar.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at her. ' She dares to disobey me?' He shook his head. 'Inuyasha has spoiled her too much.'  
He began quietly following her. ' I can wait a few more hours, if only to teach her a lesson.'  
  
Kagome looked left and right. 'It sure is dark out here.' She frowned ' I actually felt safer with Sesshomaru.'  
She slowed to a stop when she heard a sound to her right. The bushes moved a little. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a can of pepper spray. 'good thing I remembered to bring this.'  
A black creature with horns and red eyes jumped out of the bush. She raised up the can and aimed.  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching and decided that she must have learned her lesson by now. He stepped out of hiding and walked towards her.  
  
Kagome heard a sound close behind her. She squeaked and quickly turned and sprayed right in Sesshomaru's face.  
(A/N: Bet ya saw that one coming.)  
  
One minute he's walking toward the idiot and the next his eyes are burning and he can't breathe. He growled. ' Why can't I smell anything?'  
The creature ran after it heard him growl. (A/N: I know a cowardly little creepy demon.)  
  
"Oops," sheepishly said Kagome. She slowly backed away from him.  
  
"What did you do to me, woman?" Sesshomaru's eyes had stopped burning but he still couldn't smell anything.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said, "I have to go get my bag now." With that she took off running toward the well. After a while of running she finally reached the well. She grabbed her bag and walked back to where Sesshomaru was. (A/N: notice she ran there, but she walks back. Hmmm I wouldn't be in a hurry to get back either.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back where Sesshomaru is  
  
He cursed Kagome for the hundreth time. 'I still can't smell anything.' Finally he reached the well. 'no bag from hell and no woman from hell. At least after all this is over I won't ever have to see her face again. I won't be attacked by bags and air.'  
He thought again what he had been thinking ever since he told Kagome to come with him, ' I've died and gone to hell.'  
  
'Perhaps she went to the villiage.' He was walking toward and villiage when he heard Inuyasha's voice. He stopped and turned toward his voice thinking he might be with Kagome.  
  
When he got to where Inuyasha was he looked on with shock and disgust. He quickly left and headed toward the villiage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Where Inuyasha is (A/N: This part may be a little disturbing for some readers. It isn't a lemon but ..........You have been warned.)  
  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha quietly said as he kissed her neck. She wimpered slightly. "You smell so good."  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered back.  
  
He grunted and continued kissing her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in a manly voice.  
  
O_O *wide eyes*  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stopped and jumped back. He looked with wide eyes at her.  
Her face changed from Kikyo's beautiful one to Bob, the local fisherman's, face.  
  
Bob grinned at Inuyasha, "I had no idea you felt the same way. By the way I really don't mind being called Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha ran away as fast as he could. When he reached the river he began washing off everywhere. ' What just happened?????'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Bob  
  
"Good work, Bob, here's your money."  
  
Bob left grumbling something about the things people do for money.  
  
Shippo looked to where Inuyasha left. He giggled at the look on his face when he realized that it was Bob not Kikyo he had been kissing. 'I'm glad my illusion worked. He deserved it for making Kagome sad.' His eyes filled with tears. ' I miss mommy.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru thought of Kagome. He'd rather hear her annoying song then to have seen what he did. (A/N: In case you're wondering he saw Bob and Inuyasha.)  
He walked into the villiage and straight to kaede's home. He sniffed the air once then twice. He smiled slightly. 'At least my since of smell is back. No Kagome here though.' He walked out of the villiage. As he was leaving he saw Bob with a smug grin on his face.  
Bob turned to look at him. He couldn't see very well so he thought that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha. Just so the little fox demon wouldn't take the money away if he found out, Bob yelled out to Sesshomaru, "Hey babe, if ya want more you know where I live."  
With that said he walked into the villiage and went to find him a woman. 'I don't want to start liking men.'  
  
Sesshomaru decided to ignore him. He made a solem vow to never step into this villiage again.  
  
He ran in the direction that Kagome was. 'At least she was going where she was supposed to. That means that I won't have to punish her much.' Sesshomaru thought of a few ways that she could be punished. (A/N: I'll give you a hint they had something to do with a lemony punishment) He came to a dead halt. 'I have been without a woman for too long. I will have one. It will not be that human though.'  
He started running again. Thoughts of Kagome beneath him came unwittingly to his head. (A/N: you know what I mean by that.)  
  
***********************************  
  
Alright a longer chapter.....I think anyway. How did you like it? Was it terrible?  
  
Please Review. I like reviews. I'm up for any kind of advise. 


	8. The kiss, the truth

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha .  
  
Sorry if I've confused anyone. Okay I'll try to break the story down a little. Let me know if your still confused okay. ^_~  
  
Okay Sesshomaru needs Kagome's help (reluctantly, of course).  
  
Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo but likes Kagome too (like always).  
  
Shippo has tricked Inuyasha with Bob who is in fact a straight guy (with his fox illusion).  
  
" " is what they say ' ' is what they think  
  
Okay did that help explain any???????  
  
Onward with the story.  
  
**************************Chapter 8  
  
Kagome walked over to the nearest rock and sat down. 'Where is he?' She listened to the sounds around her. Then she smiled and looked up at the millions of twinkling stars. 'It's really beautiful out here.' She felt peaceful for the first time since she came back to Feudal Japan.  
  
That's how Sesshomaru found her. His heart sped up as he stopped moving and just watched her for what seems like an eternity. 'How can a human woman hold such beauty?' There was no denying it at this moment he wanted her more than anything else.  
He stepped closer to her, not bothering to walk quietly.  
  
Kagome turned to him. Her face filled with dread. 'I hope he hasn't decided I'm usless.'  
  
He reached out and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I can explain that was an accident and ........"  
  
At that moment Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers as he held her close. Kagome began struggling but he didn't stop. Kagome sighed and and stopped struggling. 'This feels nice,' she thought. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and growled with desire as she responded. Her knees suddenly felt weak and if he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground.  
  
He got a hold of her shirt and was in the process of ripping it off when he smelled the scent of Shippo comming closer. 'Damn,' he thought then stopped what he was doing. He looked down at Kagomes face. Her lips were parted as she gazed up at him. He smelled her womanly desire and had to struggle not to continue. 'What am I doing?! Why didn't she stop me?' He unceremoniously dropped her on the ground.  
  
She quickly stood up, her eyes flashed with anger. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You annoyed me."  
  
Her fists clenched and the smell of anger overode that of her desire. 'Good,' he thought, 'I don't want the kid to suspect anything, that's the last thing I need.' Just then Shippo came running and jumped on Kagome.  
She blinked a few times then looked down at Shippo, then back at Sesshomaru. "Oh," she calmly said.  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't looking at them anymore, instead he was looking at the sky. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning. (A/N: Of course he didn't think of it that way, or did they back then? I don't know.) " We will stop here for the night." He had already decided to let Shippo go with them, if only to keep a barrier between himself and Kagome. He walked about twenty feet away from Kagome and sat down.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and gasped, "It's already past 1:00! Please tell me we're not getting up at the crack of dawn." She looked towards Sesshomaru but recieved no answer.  
  
Shippo looked at her and said,"Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Of course," She replied, while getting out her sleeping bag. She layed down and instantly fell asleep with Shippo right beside her.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at them.' Of course, she says. Why does she not learn to ask for my permission?' His mind dwelled on that for a while but then strayed to the kiss. It was a long time before he finally took a nap. Normally he didn't need that much sleep at all, but since Kagome, he's been through hell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning (Cock-a-Doodle-Doo) Well 5 A.M. to be exact  
  
Kagome was having a very good dream. ~*~Dream~*~  
  
"Kagome, I love you, I can't live without you." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshomaru"  
  
They came together and their bodies were one. She could feel him everywhere and she loved it.  
  
~*~Reality~*~  
  
"Woman, wake up." Sesshomaru said, he shook her a little. Then he smelt it, that desire she has. Making a quick decision, he picked her up carried her to the river and dropped her in.  
  
Kagome woke with a start. Everything had been so warm now it was just cold. She sat up and realized where she was. "SESSHOMARU" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Her yell woke Shippo up and he started running towards her. What he saw was very strange to him. Kagome sitting in the water yelling at Sesshomaru and splashing her hands in the water. (A/N: Ya know when ya get real mad and ya just hit stuff, well it's like that. So don't think of her as splashing hands in the water and laughing insanly.LOL)  
Sesshomaru had his hands covering both his ears...........'Wait two hands?! Didn't Kagome tell him that Sess had lost one.'  
  
It seems that Shippo and Kagome had come to the same conclusion at the same time. Kagome stopped yelling and just looked at his other hand. 'It wasn't there yesterday.'  
"When did your hand come back?" Kagome asked and pointed at it.  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a blank look and blinked a few times. He look at his newly grown arm. "I don't know" He turned it over and looked on the other side. He moved it around a bit. It worked perfectly fine. Sesshomaru then heard a sound behind him and turned to see Jaken running towards him.  
When Jaken reached him he was out of breath, "Me Lord,........ They've..come....they have .........Rin." He was gasping for air. " They say......if you.....do not ......meet with their demands......now....she will die."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. They've not only taken his westlands, they've taken her as well.  
They are immortals that have the power to control everything, time, air. The only thing they can't control is the people themselves. No mere demon nor man can defeat them. They cannot die so the only way to beat them was to seal them, which one miko did. When they were sealed, the miko's life was drained.  
They were sealed for thousands of years until recently. Naraku released them by manipulating the power of Kikyo. They can only be sealed by a miko and unsealed by one. Unfortunatly they are easier to unseal than to seal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback  
  
"Sesshomaru, you will get your precious land back if you but do one thing," rasped the dark voices.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked around him and saw nothing nor smelt it.  
  
The voices continued, "Destroy the miko named Kagome" Other voices rose up to speak.  
"Yes, destroy her"  
  
"Rip her very soul from her body"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to leave but one voice stopped him, "Do not disobey us for the punishment will be great and everlasting."  
  
"We see all, we hear all."  
  
*************************** okay please review. Sorry about there being no humor in this one. I meant to have one but I guess I'm not in the best mood right now. I'll try to make the next one have humor.  
  
by the by Miko is the Japanese word for priestess.  
  
okay some humor for the day Quote of the hour.  
  
"CARL: ....I wrote a love song.  
  
SHEEN: Is it about llamas?  
  
CARL: No!...........Yes." 


	9. Just an ordinary day

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha.........well may be some day.......okay I shouldn't even dream it.  
  
Okay big thanx to serenity971, ra, and kimimisae. Ya'll have inspired me to continue.  
  
Oh and thanks for telling me the correct meaning for miko, Kimimisae. I went back and changed it. I'm just a beginner learning Japanese (Nihongo).  
  
Sorry but Sesshomaru is a little OOC in this chapter.  
  
************************Chapter 9  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to where Sesshomaru was. "Sesshomaru?" she tenitavly asked, "are you okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing. He had clenched his fists so tightly that he was beggining to bleed. 'They will pay for this.' Thoughts of little Rin came to mind. How could anyone wish to harm a helpless human that small.  
  
Kagome tried talking to him again, "Who's Rin?"  
  
Sesshomaru finally turned to look at her, but when he spoke it was directed to Jaken, "Did they say anything else?"  
  
Jaken looked up at him with a saddened expression, "Only that they wish to watch as 'it' is done. They grew impatient and found us. I could not stop them, me Lord, I could not." Jaken had grown fond of Rin, she was like a little sister to him.  
He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes drained of all emotion. T'was a sad thing indeed. He hadn't seen his master this deviod of emotion since before Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome, "Rin is the human child that travels with us." He looked out towards the westlands.  
  
"Yes," Jaken said, "she was the orphan girl."  
  
Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome and was angered to see pity for him in her eyes. "Pack your things we are leaving now."  
  
Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a big hug. 'I love you, mommy' he thought as she hugged him back. 'I'm glad that I'm not an orphan anymore.'  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk away from her with Jaken close behind. They stopped and began talking but she couldn't hear what was said. 'Poor Sesshomaru. She must be like a daughter to him.' She glanced over her shoulder at Shippo and thought ' Shippo is like a son to me, I don't know what I'd do if he was taken away.'  
She looked out into the horizon and her face hardened, 'actually I do know what I'd do, I'd fight for him.' She walked over and grabbed her bag, and sat Shippo down. "I'll be right back okay, Shippo, I've just got to change clothes." As an afterthought she reached in her bag and pulled out a candy bar, "Here, you can have this," She said handing it to him.  
  
Quicker than the eye could see, he swallowed the whole candy bar wrapper and all with one bite. Kagome sweatdropped as she said, "Remember what I told you about taking the wrapper off?"  
Shippo looked at her Sheepishly, "I wondered why it tasted bad, can I have another one?"  
  
"No, not until we eat breakfast, okay." She said shaking her head no.  
  
He gave her the I'm-Innocent-of-all-accusations puppy eyes. (A/N: You know the ones with tears in them. How cute. Who could resist?)  
  
Kagome tried to keep a stern face, but failed, "One more, but that's it." She smiled as he jumped up and down with glee. She pulled another candybar out of her bag. "Don't forget to take the wrapper off this time." She handed him the candybar and then walked behind the trees to get changed into some drier clothes.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as her as she left. He didn't know what to do. At first it was so simple, just get her to seal the immortals and get his land back, but the immortals must have suspected that strategy so they took Rin to insure his cooperation.  
Strangly enough he didn't want to harm Kagome, which was very odd considering the fact that for the first time in his life, he was attack by the things that people aren't normally attacked by. He didn't want to know what he be attacked by next. Dirt, may be, or corn. He shook his head ' I should be focusing on more important things.'  
  
Kagome walked back into camp wearing her normal school girl outfit (A/N: You know the one). She began packing her futon (or sleeping bag, which ever you prefer) in her bag.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, and wondered amusingly if this was what all her clothes looked like. Since of course that's about all he ever sees her in. He shook his head as his thoughts turned towards what might be under the clothes. 'Now is not the time to be thinking that.' He mentally scolded himself.  
  
Kagome turned a bright smile towards him, "Okay, I'm ready." She glanced at Shippo then gasped, "are you okay, Shippo?"  
  
His face was pale, "I feel sick." As soon as he said that he went rushing into the forest. Kagome was about to go after him when she noticed that not one candybar wrapper layed on the ground but instead twelve did.  
  
Ten minutes past then Shippo walked back into camp, he had stayed out there an extra few minutes to be convincing. Better to act sick than be in trouble. She was bound to notice those wrappers soon, so he acted fast.  
Then he noticed the look in Kagome's eyes. 'uh-oh' so she was still mad, then as he thought, ' If I'm still sick then I can't be punished right?' He looked at her with the most pitiful expression he could make. "Are you going to punish me?" he asked with sad eyes and he even added a little wimper for effect.  
  
Her eyes softened at this, " Of course not, I think being sick was enough punishment, just don't do it again okay?"  
  
He pitifully nodded his head yes. 'That was a close,' he mentally thought, ' barely scraped out of that one.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Shippo with a slightly amused expression. 'He's just like Rin, except she's not nearly so convincing.' He walked over to him and said so that only Shippo could hear, "Just make sure you don't start feeling better too soon because," he added with a barely audible chuckle, "she's not nearly as dumb as she appears."  
  
Shippo grinned and gave him a quick nod. 'Hmm, may be Sesshomaru isn't so bad after all.' He looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and suddenly came up with a brilliant thought. 'Kagome's my mommie, so if I can get Sesshomaru with mom then he would.....be my dad!! Now how to do that.' He climbed on Kagome's shoulder again and began devising a plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hours later  
  
"Sesshomaru, do you think we could take a break?" Kagome asked. She looked at him pleadingly. They had been walking at a fast pace since leaving camp.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said without even looking at her, "we will not stop here."  
  
She nodded, "Okay.......Ow" she said as a bryer cut her arm. 'Why do there have to be so may bryers around here. Soon my arm is going to look like my cat got a hold of it.' 'Speaking of arms' She thought gazing at his arm 'he still hadn't explained why his arm was back.' She suspected that he didn't even know.  
  
They had been walking for about another hour when Sesshomaru stopped. Everyone gazed upward to what Sesshomaru was looking at.  
It was a rustic cabin covered with moss and vines. There were clothes out drying in the sun. Though no sound came from the cabin it was obvious that someone lived there.  
  
"We will stay here for the day," Sesshomaru calmly stated and began walking towards it.  
  
Shippo looked at Jaken, "Who lives here?"  
  
"An old friend of mi Lord's," Jaken replied.  
  
Kagome went beside Sesshomaru, "What are we going to do about Rin?" He said nothing so Kagome continued talking, "I'll help you all that I can." Sesshomaru's eyes found hers. He stared at her intently and said, "go to the right."  
She looked at him confused, "The right?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she had walked in a huge puddle of mud. "Eww" she says as she tried to get out of the mud, Sesshomaru 'accidently' pushes her back in.  
  
He looked at her calmly and said, "I warned you." He waited for her to get out of the mud. She glared at him as she did.  
  
They eventually reached the cabin with no more mishaps.  
  
******************************  
  
I gotta end it there, but I will write more soon. PLEASE REVIEW. sorry this chapter was so short. I'm having writers block.  
  
Time for recommended stories.  
  
Today's recomended story is ........................."Second Chance"- Striking Falcon. Which is a brilliantly wrote story. It's a AU story about Sess/Kag. Parts of it are really funny. If you haven't already read it, you really ought to.  
  
Here's some things you may or may not know, unluckily, I don't know all the names but I know a few meanings. Japanese name translations. (Tell me if I'm wrong).  
  
Sango: Coral reef Shippo: Seven jewels Inuyasha: Dog demon Miroku: A buddist god Jaken: Cruel Sesshomaru: Perfect killer Kikyo: Bellflower Naraku: Hell  
  
I don't have them all but these all came from the beckett anime magazine. Except for Inuyasha but I already knew his name. I'll let ya know if I find out any more.  
  
Quote of the Day  
  
"Mushufasa: Chosimba, you must take your place in the great circle of stuff.  
  
..............................time passes then.  
  
Mushufasa (fades away back into the clouds): This is CNN...(Whispers) C.N.N....C.........N..........N........."  
  
A quote from Kung Pow: fists of fury. a very funny show. (I think I quoted it right, if not sorry.) Sayonara. 


	10. Enter Arashi

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, oh well I've gotten used to that little fact.  
  
Time to acknowledge my great reviewers. Thanx to: Rogues Heart, Blue Demon Dragon, fluffy sama 13, and Serenity 971.  
  
Sorry if I've left someone out, I'm trying to get everyone's names down. Without you reviewers there wouldn't be a story...........oh great I sound like one of those political people.  
  
by the way sorry for the terrible chapter last time, I reread and realized how awful it was. I'll try to do better this time. Enought talk on with the chapter.  
  
**************************Chapter 10  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to the door of the cabin and opened it. Without saying anything he walked in.  
  
"Jeez, doesn't the guy even knock first," said Kagome in a exasperated voice. 'I'll just have to teach him some manners.' She thought to herself as she followed him. 'Who lives here I wonder?' Gazing around the cabin she noted that it was very tidy.  
Realising that Sesshomaru had left her behind she was just about to yell at him, when she felt something crawling up her leg. "Eeep" she squeaked and started swatting wildly at her leg with her eyes closed. She knew for sure that it was a big hairy bug that was going to bite her.  
  
"Calm down girly," a deep male voice amusingly said. "I don't bite much unless you want me to."  
  
Kagome looked down and saw a man sitting on the ground grinning wolfishly at her. He had black hair and green eyes with slightly pointy ears. 'Not another Miroku,' she thought, 'please let it have just been a bug that touched my leg.'  
Her plea wasn't answered. The man was just about to reach a hand out to touch her leg when she heard Sesshomaru growl.  
  
"She is not for you, Arashi."  
  
Arashi looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He sniffed the air then smirked. "You have not mated yet, so she is fair game." Arashi said and picked himself up off the ground. Suddenly he was backed against the wall with a clawed hand against his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru deadly said, "Do not touch her again." Then he released Arashi and stalked outside.  
  
Arashi rubbed his throat and turned to Kagome. He grinned at her then said, "Can I watch when you two do finally mate?"  
  
Kagome having recovered from her stupor huffed and then stalked out after Sesshomaru.  
  
Arashi still grinned after watching her retreating back. "She never said no," he said aloud to himself. He turned at the sound of scuffling feet. Seeing Jaken's serious face he sobered and asked, "What's happened?"  
  
Jaken took a deep breath and told him the whole story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru, would you wait just a moment, I can't walked that fast." Kagome called out to him. She sighed with relief as he slowed his paced and waited for her. "We really need to talk about ......" She was cut off as her crushed his lips to hers. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Just as suddenly as the kiss was started he ended it and pulled away from her.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" he quietly asked her.  
  
She looked at him blankly and said, "I don't remember." Then the fog seemed to suddenly clear from her eyes and she said "Oh I do remember. Why did your arm grow back?"  
  
He glanced at his arm and said, "I have yet to understand the reason."  
  
"I have another question. What's the game plan for tomorrow?" When he looked at her strangly, she refrased her words. " What I mean is what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"We are going to save Rin. We will leave in the morning before the sun rises."  
  
They both quietly walked back towards the cabin.  
  
Kagome shreiked when they walked in the cabin. All of her cloths, food, and 'female stuff' was thrown all over the room. Her bag of candy was gone. "SHIPPO!" she yelled out loud.  
  
Shippo walked in there slowly and said," I didn't do it honestly." He frowned as he continued, "I thought it would make Jaken and Arashi feel better if they had some candy, after they tried it they wanted more." He began to cry, "I'm sorry"  
  
Kagome hugged him and said," It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She looked into his face, "Just don't take stuff from my bag without asking okay?" she gently chided him.  
Turning back towards Sesshomaru she was just about to tell him to have a talk with his friend when she notice him holding up a box of tampons. She eeped and grabbed it from him.  
  
He looked at her funny and said, "Is that your candy?"  
  
She quickly said, "No" and stuffed the box back in her pack. She gathered up her clothes and put them in too.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked curiously. She had seemed to panic slightly when he held it up. 'may be,' he thought, ' it was some sort of spell scrolls with great power.'  
  
Kagome nervously waved her hand in front of her, "It's nothing important, really."  
  
He didn't ask anymore questions, having already decided that they were power scrolls. 'Perhaps they will be of some use against the immortals.' he thought.  
  
Kagome walked into the room where she heard Arashi and Jaken talking and laughing. She cleared her throat and yelled, " How dare you go through my stuff. You have to get permission before you do that." She yelled at them some more about people's property, then stomped out of the room.  
  
Arashi glanced at Jaken and asked, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"  
  
Jaken shrugged his shoulders and said, "I never do."  
  
Kagome walked back over to her bag and pulled out her math book. ' I really need to study. I've got to pass that math exam.' She tried studying but the numbers just seem to blur and she found herself daydreaming about Sesshomaru. 'He kisses great,' she thought and sighed. Then she blinked rapidly. 'I just realized I haven't hardly thought about Inuyasha at all. Do I really still love him?' She thought of how he kissed Kikyo and she felt nothing. Quickly putting her book down she stood up and started jumping up and down with happiness. "Goodbye pain, hello freedom. Whoo"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and thought, ' Now instead of strange woman, I'm traveling with an insane, strange woman.' He left and went to where Arashi and Jaken were still sitting. "Did Jaken tell you?" he asked Arashi.  
  
He nodded his head and asked, "What are you going to do about the strange girl? Are you going to do what they say and kill her or have you thought of another way?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't know exactly." He frowned as he said," I need you to awaken Kagome's full power."  
  
Arashi grinned and clapped his hands together, "No problem, and I'll be real gentle too." He stopped smiling when he noticed the look Sesshomaru gave him. "Relax I was joking, I wouldn't take your girl away from ya." He then gave Sesshomaru a sympathetic look and said, "never thought you'd actually fall for a girl much less a human. Me, I'm never gonna fall for any girl no matter how beautiful."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend, "What makes you think that I've fallen for her?"  
Arashi just grinned at him and said, "Bring her to me. This may be a little painful for her. So be ready to hold her."  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry that a lot of people are OOC, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Please forgive me for not updating last week. Major brain malfunction.  
  
Recommended story for those of you who like Inu/kag pairing: "Helping Hands"- by Windigo. A very cute AU.  
  
I have no quotes for today sorry. Ja Ne 


	11. Awaken powers How!

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure that ya'll know by know that I don't own any of them people except Arashi of course.  
  
Big Thanx to my great, wonderful, and fantabulous reviewers: Demonwiccal,  
  
Blue Demon Dragon,  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome,  
  
Blue Phoenix4,  
  
RoguesHeart  
  
Oh and I know I'm making Shippo a bit of a brat but kids usually push people to the limits to see what they can get away with. So on with the chapter.^_^  
  
******************************Chapter 11  
  
"It had better not harm her," said Sesshomaru as he gave him a threatining look.  
  
Arashi shook his head back and forth as he said, "It will hurt some depending on her power level, but if you don't want to hold her, I will." He then grinned as Sesshomaru looked as if he'd love to rip his head off.  
  
"You will not touch her." With that said Sesshomaru went to get Kagome and found her asleep. His lips twitched into something that resembled a smile. 'She must have worn herself out with all that jumping. I'll let her sleep a hour.' He thought amusingly.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
She was dreaming about being attack by dark, shadow creatures and she couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere.  
  
He smelled her fear so he leaned in closer. Suddenly he was smacked by Kagome, who in her dream had just hit one of the shadows. Growling he stood up straight and walked back where Arashi and Jaken sat. Arashi took one look at the side of his face and burst out laughing.  
Shippo came in the room wondering what all the noise was about. Looking at Sesshomaru he noticed the red handprint and said, "Just say you didn't do it, that always works for me."  
  
Arashi stopped laughing when he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. "Why didn't you bring her?" he asked confused.  
  
Sesshomaru quietly mumbled, "Damn woman's asleep."  
  
Arashi smirked at him, "so what exactly did you two do to wear her out so fast?" he couldn't resist asking. He had known Sesshomaru a long time so he wasn't too afraid that he might kill him. 'But then again,' he thought, ' he seems really protective of the girl.'  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer the question dismissing it as not necessary.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She jumped up panicking and walked quietly in the room. She just had to see Sesshomaru to make sure he was okay. In the dream, the shadow creatures had killed Sesshomaru. He had ran in front of the dark energy ball that was aimed at her. When he had his skin was ripped off his body, needless to say, it was a horrible dream.  
  
Seeing Sesshomaru she sighed with relief. The dream had seemed so real. She walked up to him and noticed the mark on his face. Pointing to it she asked, "What happened?"  
  
He glared at her a bit before saying," Arashi will awaken your full power. Are you prepared?"  
  
Kagome blinked rapidly for a few moments, then in confusion asked him, "What are you talking about? We never said anything about awakening my power." She frowned and said, "I thought all my power was already awake."  
  
They all looked at her like she was an idiot. "Okay," she raised up her hand in defense, "so my powers aren't completly awake, but won't it take a while to awaken them though?"  
  
Arashi cut in, "It's real easy to awaken powers, the only thing is it just might hurt a bit. You up for it girly?" He slowly inched closer to her until he heard Sesshomaru growl. Sighing and shaking his head he said, "Sesshomaru, I'm starting to think that you don't trust me anymore."  
  
"Not with Kagome I don't."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with admiration, "You really care about me don't you?"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing. His rule is: when asked a question you don't have an answer for or that you don't want to answer, remain silent. (A/N: As if that will really make the question go away. He's a bit delusional isn't he? LOL)  
  
Kagome sighed, realizing that this was another question he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Stop doing that." Sesshomaru commanded, wanting her to stop sighing all the time. It was making him really ......"hyper".  
  
Kagome looked at him confused, "Stop doing What?"  
  
"..................."  
  
Kagome threw her hands in the air. "Whatever," she said. Then she turned to Arashi, "Okay first things first. What's your name?"  
  
Arashi bowed and took her hand in his, "My name is Arashi, and I'm your humble servant. If you want your back rubbed at anytime just let me know. Day or night."  
  
"Um, I'm Kagome," she said removing her hand from his. "How exactly are we supposed to awaken my full power?" she asked almost afraid to know. Her panic doubled as she saw him smile a smile that was too similar to Miroku's for comfort.  
  
"Well," he said taking her hand again, " I want you to sit down and get comfortable." He guided her over to a futon. "Sit here," he said and Kagome sat down. Arashi then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Now you sit beside her."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he sat beside her anyway.  
  
Arashi smirked and said, "Now mate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to face Sesshomaru expecting him to say something to Arashi. Sesshomaru's eyes had taken a curious look to them. Then they went completly emotionless when he noticed Kagome looking at him.  
  
Arashi laughed and said, "Hey, Sesshomaru, I don't think she likes you very much."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him and said, "You've got one thing right, you don't think."  
  
Arashi held his hand to his heart, "He spoke. It's a miracle. Hurry Kagome mate with him quickly."  
  
Shippo had a confused look on his face. He turned to Kagome and asked, "Why don't you want to mate with Sesshomaru. If you do then we can all take baths together like my mommy and daddy used to do." He smiled and said, "don't worry I'll take a quick bath so that you and Sesshomaru can play by yourself."  
  
Kagome's face was beet red by then. Arashi was rolling on the ground laughing. Jaken was looking confused, wondering if he had missed something while daydreaming about pickled strawberries. Sesshomaru was fighting a losing battle with a smirk and Shippo was looking innocently between Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
"So," Kagome said trying to stop blushing, "what's the real way to awaken my power?" She calmly waited for Arashi to stop laughing and explain the other way. Though in the back of her mind, she really wouldn't mind being with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay, Okay, the real way is first you drink this." Arashi said, calming down a little and holding out a black bottle.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome questioned, looking a bit skeptical. "So I just drink this and my powers awaken, right?"  
  
Arashi shook his head, "No, though that would make it a hell of a lot easier," He said thoughtfully then his face lost all of its laughter as he explained. "This takes away the barrier holding your soul in your body, which is a little dangerous, but you'll be fine. From what Jaken explained from your encounters with the preistess Kikyo, you've had your soul taken from you and gotten it back just fine."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, but does the barrier go back up?"  
  
Arashi shook his head, "Not by itself, when you tap into that power source inside of you, then you repair it, but it is made with your own spiritual power so that your full power can be released at will."  
  
At Kagome's still confused look, Arashi continued, "The barrier is like a charmed door that only opens for that one soul. If the barrier is gone for even a little while, another stronger soul can claim your body and there's no way you can get your body back."  
"Your soul will wander the world unless you find another souless body without a barrier. Don't worry though that sort of thing rarely happens."  
  
Kagome looked slightly horrified at this news, "Okay so what is the whole point of losing the barrier?"  
  
Arashi continued, "So that there are no restraints when you search for your power and of course like I explained earlier so you'll have your own power constructed barrier." He glanced at Kagome's pale face and said, "anymore questions?"  
  
Kagome slowly turned to look at him and asked, "Have you ever actually helped someone awaken their power before?"  
  
Without hesitation Arashi replied, "No," then noticing Kagome's skin turn paler, he said, "But I learned from the best how to do this so..... no worries."  
  
Kagome looked at Arashi and said, "Okay let's do this." and then said aloud to herself, "Hakuna Matata."  
  
************************************* Oww my brain hurts. PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ For those of you who haven't seen the movie "The Lion King" Hakuna Matata means no worries. I hope this chapter was long enough. I tried but my brain stops working after a while.  
  
Recommended story: Unexpected Allies Part 1: How to train a taiyoukai-Striking Falcon  
Read this story if you want to spend a looooong time reading. It's Sess/Kag and It's a three part story all complete with a mini complementing story on the side. This is the first story I read by this authoress and I totally love this story.  
  
Quote of the day:  
  
"Betty: I'll kill him, kill him dead.........like with a rock or something."  
  
Another great quote from Kung pow: fists of fury. A highly recommended movie by the way. Ja Ne. By the way, just so you know Betty is a man and if you don't listen he'll cut off your big toe. LOL. 


	12. Barrier down and more kisses

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha............WAAAAHHHHH "Somebody call the Wahhmbulance." But I do own Arashi and the plot of the story.  
  
It's time to thank my reviewers for their support.  
  
*Thousands of hands clap for the reviewers*  
  
ROUGES HEART- Thanks for reviewing so many times in a row. Lov ya  
  
SANOSA-I am very honored. Very, very honored..........hope I don't dissapoint.  
  
WAIZU YORU AME OTOME-yep, a another Miroku. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
GUARDIUN ANGEL15-Thanks for saying I'm funny. I'm glad to know that some people think I am.  
  
Serenity971-Thanx for reviewing. I thought may be ya didn't like me anymore. I'm glad ya do.^_^  
  
Yusukegurl16- I don't know if I will actually finish the whole story soon but I might.  
  
Silver Goddess1- I'm glad ya like the story.  
  
Slight warning mild lime. Not much. I'm not even sure if it's lime worthy.  
?????????? Now without further ado (Is that how it's spelled........probably not) On with chapter 12.  
  
****************************Chapter 12  
  
Kagome looked at the little bottle and thought 'well goodbye barrier.' She lifted the container to her lips.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!" Arashi yelled.  
  
Kagome stopped and put the bottle down and asked, "What? What's wrong."  
  
Arashi looked at her with a sheepish look and said, "Don't be angry with me, but that is the wrong bottle. I just remembered that the actual barrier dropping potion is under my home." Noticing that her face was getting red from anger he quickly said, "I have a good excuse. See this lady came over, she's a good lay but a thief, so I hid it."  
  
Kagome looked at him with barely contained anger. She held up the black bottle and said, "So what's this stuff?"  
  
Arashi smirked and said, "That happens to be the greatest potion ever invented. It's a mating potion, the person that drinks it instantly wants to mate." He then laughed and continued, "Though I've never actually tried it on humans, I know it works for them too."  
  
Kagome got her bag and slammed it on Arashi's head and said, "Well now I know my bag works." Still feeling angry, she glared at him and said, "Where's the real potion? We have a lot of work to do in just a little time."  
  
Arashi rubbed his head and thought, ' A woman with fire. If she wasn't Sesshomaru's I'd take her.' Feeling the room go icy he turned and looked at Kagome,' She looks angry.' he thought, so he said, "I'll go get the real potion." He dashed out of the cabin.  
  
Shippo went over to Jaken and said, "Let's go help Arashi." he grabbed Jaken and dashed off after Arashi.  
  
Kagome took deep calming breathes and looked at Sesshomaru, "You friend is not taking any of this seriously." She noticed him giving her the same look he gave before he kissed her the last time. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk about the kiss, well, kisses."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to gaze at her without saying anything. He still hadn't sorted out just why he felt so attracted to her. She wasn't that beautiful, but for some reason, she seemed to be growing more and more beautiful everyday. No he didn't have a clue as to why he felt this way. 'Emotions are weak.' he thought.  
  
Hearing no answer from him, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. 'May be it was an accidental kiss or something.' She felt herself snatched up and pressed against him. Her eyes fluttered open. She heard him growl in her ear. "I told you to stop sighing."  
  
He began nibbling on her ear. Then traveled down her jawline. Kagome was having a hard time breathing. She put her arms around him and felt his hard muscled back.  
His mouth traveled to her lips and he began lightly nipping her bottom lip. Then he deepened the kiss. One of his arms supported her and the other roamed over her body. He lightly brushed her breast. She sighed and his mouth left hers. She was about to voice a complaint when he started kissing down her neck. He lowered her down on the futon.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and raised up. "We will finish this later," he said. Kagome looked up at him with confusion. "Why are we stopping?" she asked, but was reminded where they were when she heard someone cough. Then she heard Arashi say, "If your going to cough do it somewhere else. I'm trying to watch........Hey why'd you stop?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she quickly raised up. 'I can't believe that I completely forgot all about them,' she thought then gasped. 'Wait a second, did Sesshomaru say we will finish this later?!' Then looking at the ground she thought, 'Do I want to finish?.......okay that was a stupid question, of course I do. Does that make me easy?'  
  
Sesshomaru frowned lost in thought. 'How is it that she makes me lose control by just a sound or a glance?' He mentally shook his head clearing it. He looked at Arashi and said, "Did you bring the correct potion?"  
  
Arashi quickly nodded his head and handed him the container. "I'm gonna go find me a woman." He started to leave but Sesshomaru stopped him.  
"After we awaken Kagome's power, I don't care what you do," he said.  
  
Arashi frowned then said, "fine........Kagome, drink this."  
  
Kagome looked at the container and said," are you sure that it's the right one this time?" Arashi nodded his head. Kagome took the container from him and drank it all in one gulp.  
  
Arashi motioned for Sesshomaru stay by Kagome.  
  
"How much closer do you want me to be to her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Arashi said,"You have to be her rock, the one thing that keeps her grounded." Turning toward Kagome he said, "your going to feel very weightless when the barrier is gone. You will have to look for your power,"  
  
Kagome glanced at him and slowly said, "so do I go into the light or stay away?" She was already starting to feel a little strange. She could hear other voices all around her, but they were faint.  
  
Arashi quirked one of his eyebrows, then shrugged, "I don't know." He sat down beside her and said, "The only thing I can tell you for sure is, be careful of the voices you hear. Some will try to help you, but most will try to cause you harm. I can't tell you which voices to trust, so be careful alright, girly. Do not be decieved"  
  
Kagome nodded, closed her eyes and said, "I hear them." Feeling a sudden chill course through her body, she shivered. Then she felt it. It was as if something suddenly shattered. 'the barrier is gone,' she thought. 'I feel like I'm floating away.'  
  
She could hear the voices clearly now. 'Such angry voices,' she thought, 'why can't they leave? Are they trapped here?' Suddenly she felt someone grab her, It's grip was cold. It was pulling her trying to drag her out of her body. 'NO' she thought, ' I don't want to leave.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was close to her so he felt her grow cold as death. He put her small hand in his larger one. Then he turned to Arashi and said, "What is happening. There is no warmth." His voice was calm, but inside he was terrified.  
  
Arashi said, "She's not dead, but someone is trying to take her body from her." He faced Sesshomaru and said, "Talk to her. Don't let her forget who she is."  
  
Even though no one orders the great Sesshomaru around, he did as Arashi said without a second thought. He began to talk to her about Shippo and all of her other friends. Then he said, "We need you to come back, Kagome."  
'Come back to me Kagome. I need you,' he thought. Later he would dwell on that thought but for right now the only thing he worried about was getting Kagome back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was so cold then suddenly Kagome felt it. It was like the sun coming out, lighting up the dark. She felt a warmth wash over her. The other soul that had her suddenly let go. 'I feel it,' Kagome thought, 'The power, I found it.' She felt so warm now. The voices stopped all except one voice and that was Sesshomaru's. She smiled and let the power flow through her. 'Sesshomaru was the key,' She thought. Realizing she felt like her old self, she opened her eyes and gazed into Sesshomaru's golden ones.  
  
When She opened her eyes, Sesshomaru felt his heart leap in his chest. He crossed his arms in order to keep from pulling her to him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to let her go again if he followed that urge.  
  
Arashi grinned and grabbed hold of Kagome and hugged her fiercly, "I thought you were a goner, girly."  
  
She slightly patted him on the back and said, "I thought I was too." Suddenly there was a big ball of fur on her face. Shippo had leapt on her face. "You scared me, I don't want you to ever leave," Shippo sobbed.  
  
"I won't if I can help it okay, Shippo." Kagome said, then frowned when she felt Arashi's hands move to her butt, she kicked him as hard as she could.  
  
"Owwwww, you kick hard girly," Arashi said grinning. If he'd been kicked where she was aiming, he wouldn't be grinning at all.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Arashi, then said to everyone in the room, "We will leave early, so get some sleep."  
  
Arashi yawned and said, "Hey Sesshomaru, is that our cue to leave you and Kagome alone?" Without waiting for an answer he picked up Shippo off Kagome and grabbed Jaken then left with them both.  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "I heard you talking to me. You brought me back."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and leaned over and kissed her gently. "Goodnight, Kagome," he quietly said and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome sat down on the futon and thought, 'I'm think I'm falling in love with him. I don't want to be hurt though.' She layed back and realized that she needed to get to sleep, but sleep doesn't come to those who have a lot to think about.  
  
Eventually she drifted off to sleep, unaware that they were being watched bye hate-filled eyes.  
  
***************************  
  
please REVIEW. My brain has now stopped working. In case any of you are wondering. Arashi means Storm in Japanese.  
  
Recommended story for today is: Stone Gardens - Mistress Storm Crow  
  
A great story about a AU: Inu/Kag story. really good story. I think this authoress has stopped writing this for a while, so we need to review and encourage so she will write more.  
  
Sorry but no quote today. But I do have something new on here. Wouldn't ya'll like to know what's happening on Inuyasha in Japan well I have some episode reviews that I got in a magazine called 'NewType'. I'll write down what it says in the magazine.  
  
****************************SPOILERS*********************************** Quoted Episode 137  
  
"A man named Akitoki Hojo (who turns out ot be an ancestor of Kagome's friend Hojo) seeks advice from Kaede. He was supposed to make an offering on Hakurei Mountain, but the mountain collapsed, and now he doesn't know what to do. The offering was a weapon called the "Kenkon no Naginata," and it has been passed down through generations in his clan."  
  
______________________ Episode 138  
  
"Akitoki and Inuyasha's group are on the way to a shrine to make an offering of the Kenkon no Naginata. It turns out that the Kenkon no Naginata is a name given to two blades, one of which is in Akitoki's possession. The other blade had been enshrined on Hakurei Mountain, and it is said that when the blades are combined they will summon great disaster. However, the collapse of the mountain has freed the demon lord Hoshiyomi, who originally made the weapons. Now he wants them back." 


	13. The dream of fate

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I do hear by swear that I do not own Inuyasha and friends, except Arashi and plot of story.  
  
Reviewers, I love ya'll. You review even when my story is really bad. You give me inspiration. You don't even complain about my bad spelling.  
  
*Silentkitty and the cast of Inuyasha and walks over to each reviewer and gives them hugs and then claps for them.*  
  
A list of the fabulous reviewers:  
  
Blue Demon Dragon- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.  
  
Dark Pixie-Thanx for your review, it's much appreciated.  
  
RoguesHeart-Arashi is a pervert. I didn't intend for him to be, he just sort of turned out that way.  
  
bloodbunny-Thanx for R&R.  
  
serenity971-I'm glad you won't forget me. About made me cry reading your review. A happy cry not sad. ^_^  
  
Raye:SesshyFan-*winks* ^_~ don't tell if ya know who it is.  
  
shinkudragon- I'm glad ya love my story. That makes me happy.  
  
Dogdemoness88-I try to update once a week.  
  
Kitsune-chan3- I'm happy ya like.  
  
Fayth-Immortal- Thank you. I will keep writing.  
  
I actually got 9 whole reviews for one chapter. ^_^ I'm so happy oh so happy.......  
  
Oh one more thing before I continue. I won't be able to update next week because I'm going to Florida. Sorry.  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
************************Chapter 13  
  
Kagome awoke feeling like she slept under the tires of a black n decker semi truck. 'What time is it?' She wondered and glanced at her watch. Gasping she said, "Eleven O' Clock! I thought we were leaving early in the morning!" She jumped up from the futon and ran into the living room area. The only one she saw there was Arashi staring at something on the wall. He had a strange look on his face, but turned and grinned when he heard her come in.  
  
"Good Morning," He said then added, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Good Morning, where's everyone at? Why didn't we leave early? They haven't left without me have they?" Kagome rapidly said.  
  
Arashi looked at her with amusement and said in a mocking rapid voice, "Everyone is outside. We didn't leave early because you needed more sleep. No, they haven't left without you." He then paused for a breath then said, "Does that answer all your questions?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and started to leave then turned around to ask Arashi if he was coming too. He was looking at the wall again with that odd look on his face. She walked over and sat beside him and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
He grinned over at her and said, "I thought you had no more questions." Noticing that she wasn't grinning back at his joke he frowned slightly and let out a long sigh then said, "I have a feeling that something is going to happen. I'm not sure what, but it isn't good."  
  
She patted him on the back and said, "Everything will be okay. Sesshomaru and I will defeat the Immortals and save Rin."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" He asked looking at her in a dark way.  
  
Kagome felt a slight chill from his look. "As long as you have faith, you can do anything." She felt relieved when she saw him smile. The look from before gave her the creeps.  
  
"Well answered, Kagome. You should go find everyone and get ready to go." Arashi said smiling. Kagome quickly nodded and left. As soon as she was out of sight Arashi's smile changed into a frown as he thought of the dream he had. The voices had spoken to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*The dream*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness engulfed him. He felt the cold touch of death as the voices told the fate.  
  
"The lovers will perish into the eternal darkness. Souls will be turned by the power. The day will become night and the night will become day."  
  
"Beware of the one who decieves and tells the truth."  
  
"They are watching and waiting. Their souls burn with the need to devour."  
  
"The lovers of dark and light stand together and apart. Beware ye who sees, for the sight is not whole."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He never really understood the dreams. Speaking in riddles, but such is the way with spirits. They bring him to the brink of death to tell him things that sometimes help and at other times just confuse. He puzzled over the dream for a while before going outside to join Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was watching Kagome twirl Shippo around in her arms and laugh with him. Then his view was block by Arashi who walked in front of him. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scowl at him and instead said, "What do you want?"  
  
Arashi looked where Kagome was then back at Sesshomaru and said, "As much as I hate to say this and it completely goes against what I believe," He shook his head, then continued, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Sesshomaru do not mate with Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him like he was a complete fool. So Arashi quickly explained his dream to Sesshomaru. Everything was quiet for a minute, the Arashi broke the silence, "So I've thought about it and If you two don't mate then everything will be alright." As an afterthought he said, "All this talk about mating is making my blood boil." He grinned as he thought idly of Mei and wondered if she was home.  
  
Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "As always, you tell me more than I need to know." Then he asked without looking at him, "Are you traveling with us?"  
  
Arashi grinned, "Yep, we can stay at Mei's house tonight." He was practically drooling thinking about her. He knew they would have to stop for Kagome to rest since she didn't sleep well last night.  
  
Sesshomaru had already walked away and left the drooling Arashi alone. He thought about the dream Arashi told him about.  
He knew his friend could see things others couldn't, so he didn't question if he told the truth or not. Those type of dreams were a tricky sort. He decided that perhaps he would tell Kagome about the dream later.  
  
"Kagome," he said, "It is time to go, are you ready."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and picked up her bag. "I've been ready."  
  
"What were you and Arashi talking about?" She walked up beside him with her bag over both shoulders.  
Sesshomaru said nothing and walked over to where the others were. Kagome managed to keep from growling out her frustration. It was really annoying her that he would kiss her one minute and ignore her the next.  
  
She walked up to Sesshomaru, and said, "I really wish you would stop ignoring me." Sesshomaru glanced over at her while Arashi turned and looked at her, then said, "Hey girlie, if you wanna be with me I won't ever ignore you. In fact I'd spend all my time with you." He smirked when he noticed Sesshomaru's evil glare. ' They just need a little push is all,' he thought, 'then after all this is over they can finally mate. Who knows may be I'll get to watch.'  
  
"We will go now," Sesshomaru said and began walking. Kagome shook her head at Arashi and followed Sesshomaru. Arashi shrugged but kept grinning, he walked behind them. 'We will have to stop at Mei's place tonight, it will be dark soon, then I can have some fun before battle. Unless she's still mad at me, ' he thought frowning then smiled, 'no one could stay mad at one as handsome as I.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~hours later  
  
They walked until they came to another cabin type house that was similar to Arashi's. The sky was starting to darken by the time they reached it. Arashi grinned and said, "Perfect timing."  
  
Kagome glanced at the house and turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Are we staying here tonight?" She really hoped they were, she still felt like a train wreck. 'I'll never last if I go to battle like this,' she thought.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Arashi and said, "You know her better than any of us, so you go."  
  
Arashi nodded and smirked. 'When she sees me at the door, she'll be overcome with joy and we'll spend the whole night together,' he thought as he knocked on the wood by the curtain door.  
  
A beautiful woman with golden cat-like eyes and waist length dark copper hair opened the curtain. Her eyes narrowed as they skimmed over Arashi. She glanced at Sesshomaru and the others then her eyes returned to Arashi's. She said in a voice of barely contained anger, "What do you want?"  
  
Arashi not noticing the danger that lurked behind her eyes happily said, "We're going to stay the night here. They all can use the other room and you and I will share your room." He smirked expecting to be hugged and dragged away to her room. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to the most important part of his body. He doubled over on the ground.  
  
Mei smirked and said, "You all can sleep in the other room." She motioned for everyone to come in the house.  
  
They started to enter the house, when suddenly Sesshomaru turned around with a slight growl. Kagome confused turned to see what he was looking at and gasped.  
  
"I..I...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stood with his Tetsusaiga raised and Kikyo stood beside him. Kikyo had an emotionless face as she spoke, "We cannot allow you to live."  
  
**********************  
  
Please don't hate me for making this short. I tried to make it a long chapter but I'm sort of having a writer's block. Any suggestions would be great. I do have really good news for those of you who have cartoon network........New Episodes of Inuyasha!!!! Starts this Saturday a 11:00/10:00 at night. Takes Rurouni Kenshin's place. I think.  
  
Again no quotes for today.  
  
No suggested stories this time either. (I've been working a lot more so not a lot of time)  
  
I do however have the spoilers.  
  
***************************Spoilers************************************  
  
Quoted  
  
Episode 139  
  
" Kagome falls into Hoshiyomi's trap and gets captured. Hoshiyomi sucks all the magic out of Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga, takes Akitoki's blade and disappears, telling Inuyasha to join him at the shrine."  
  
______________________  
  
Episode 140  
  
"Hoshiyomi has hated humans ever since he was betrayed by a woman named Tsukiyomi. Now he's free and has the Kenkon no Naginata. He tells Inuyasha of his intentions to wipe humans off the face of the Earth." 


	14. Inuyasha joins in

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. So sad but true.  
  
Thank you wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I'm so happy here's the thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Dogdemoness88- Sorry for the late update. Thanx for the review.  
  
bloodbunny- Thanks again for the review. I'm glad ya love my story.  
  
serenity971- As always I love reading your review. Big Thanks.  
  
unknown- Well thank you and yes, Sess and Kag will get together sometime. Though I'm not sure when.  
  
Sanosa- I'm soo sorry for the wrong time on cartoon network I thought it was right until RougesHeart told me the right time. Thanks for the review though.  
  
shinkudragon- Yep I can tell ya don't like Kikyo. thanks for reviewing.  
  
RougesHeart- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Sorry for the cliffy.  
  
nako mizuno- I'm glad ya reviewed. No, ya didn't talk too much. I like reviews with a lot to say. Let me know when ya get your story up.  
  
kitsune-chan3- Thank you for your review. Though the first part kinda confused me ?????? Oh well I'm pretty dumb sometimes. ^_^  
  
Tsuki Yume- Hmmm may be both..... just kidding. I love Inuyasha he's so cute with the little ears and all. Thanx for review.  
  
LionHeart823- Thanx I think. ^_^  
  
To those of you who sent me stories to read. I will read them. It just may take a few days. I just got back from Florida. I love ya all.  
  
^^^^^^^^Rambling^^^^^^^^ Did ya watch the new Inuyasha episodes. I can't believe that we have to wait until Saturday to find out what happens. I wanna know now. *begans wailing loudly* .....................................*then stops* okay I feel better now. on with the chappie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^rambling is finished now safe to continue reading^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
***************************Chapter 14  
  
Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo. 'I knew he didn't love me, but I didn't think that he wanted me dead,' she thought, 'aren't we at least friends?"  
  
Sesshomaru shoved Kagome behind him and glared at Kikyo and Inuyasha. "So tell me the reason for this. I should like to know."  
  
Inuyasha started to speak but was silenced by Kikyo, who spoke first. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said in an almost mocking tone, "You know exactly why we have come here to kill you."  
  
Sesshomaru spoke in even tones, "So you only seek my life and not the others? Or perhaps you wish to inflict harm upon Kagome as well." He looked at Inuyasha and said, "Is that what you wish?"  
  
Inuyasha in rage spat out, "Were not gonna harm Kagome, it's you we have to kill." He felt angry that Sesshomaru would even suggest that he'd harm Kagome.  
Kikyo glanced over at him and thought, 'You won't have to because I'll kill her.' She hated the girl that was the near mirror image of herself. 'If not for Inuyasha, Kagome would already be dead, but soon it won't matter whether Inuyasha is here or not.'  
  
"Inuyasha, don't do this," Kagome said, "I know you don't want to, you're not the bad guy." She stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and looked Inuyasha in the eyes.  
His eyes glared as he shouted, "I'm trying to save you, stupid. After I found out about Sesshomaru's plan, I searched for you."  
  
Kagome looked confused," Why would you want to stop him from defeating the Immortals?"  
  
Kikyo laughed as she looked at Sesshomaru and said, "You've hid it well from her. She hasn't a clue as to your plan." Then she looked slyly as she said, "Perhaps like all men, you wish to take her first."  
"So," she continued, "will you tell her or shall we?" She laughed again just to laugh. (A/N: Now would be a good time to make a bug fly in her mouth. Ne?)  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and said, "Kagome knows all my plans regarding her."  
  
Kikyo's eyebrows rose in a mocking way as she said, "Even the plans to kill her?" Everyone was silent for a few moments before Kagome spoke, "Sesshomaru doesn't want me dead, right?" She turned and looked at him.  
  
Sesshomaru answered, "No, I do not wish you dead at this moment." Kagome nodded and turned back towards Kikyo and said, "Now that that's cleared up I'm going to bed." Then she walked in the cabin.  
  
Inuyasha untransformed the tetsusaiga and sheathed it. Kikyo looked over at him and said, "Do you actually believe that he will not harm her?" Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. That's why I'm going with them." He walked in the cabin to look for Kagome. The plan was to stay were she was and gaurd her.  
  
Kikyo's face held no emotion but inside she was quaking with rage. 'How could he leave me out here?' she thought, 'Damn him, I will take him to hell with me after the Immortals take over.' She walked over to the cabin, but was stopped from entering when a hand shot in front of her. She glanced up and saw a woman she hadn't met before.  
  
Mei spoke in even tones, "My instinct tells me not to trust you, so you are not welcome in my home."  
Kikyo turned without any emotion and walked slowly away. Arashi blew out a low whisle as he looked at Mei. "I always like a woman with good instincts."  
  
Mei rolled her eyes and said, "You alway like a woman, no matter what." He shook his head at that and said, "Nope didn't like that other woman, she smelled bad. whew" He waved his hand in front of his nose a few times. Then he grinned and slowly inched up to Mei. She held up her hand, "Don't even think about it. It will cause you great pain." She walked in the cabin followed by a drooling Arashi.  
  
Shippo frowned and said outloud, "Damn it all to hell." Jaken and Sesshomaru both turned towards Shippo at that. Shippo just now realizing he said it out loud, quickly said in defense, "I learned it from Inuyasha." He smiled, though inside he was angry. 'With Inuyasha here, Kagome might not marry Sesshomaru.' Shippo ran into the cabin.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and said, "I do not believe I shall allow Shippo to be around Rin." Jaken grinned at him and said, "Or Inuyasha, Milord." Sesshomaru nodded. "Especially not Inuyasha." With that said the both went into the cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning (Rooster Crows) he hehehe  
  
Inuyasha woke up feeling very strange. He sniffed the air a few times and frowned. He smelled blood and not just human blood either. Turning to look at Kagome he thought, 'I'll protect you, just like old times.' Kagome was still asleep with the faintest hint of sun rays on her. She was truly beautiful to Inuyasha, somehow she at times seemed more beautiful than even Kikyo.  
Just then he felt a sharp yank to his ears. Growling and cursing, he turned around in time to see Shippo. "I'm gonna kill you Shippo, rip your head off and fed it to you....... I mean I'll fed it to me......arrrggg." He chased after him and left Kagome awake but confused.  
  
She yawned and said outloud to herself in confusion, "What are we eating?" She shrugged,'Oh well,' she thought, 'time to get up.' She began softly humming to herself while she straightened up the futon. Just then Arashi ran into the room and whispered, "Hide me." Kagome looked at him in confusion, "What's going on?"  
Arashi quickly said, "Well all that happened was my hand slipped and happened to land on Mei's breast and well........when it was already there I kinda liked it and kept it there just a few seconds more." As he continued he had a horrified look on his face, "She pulled out a big metal pan and said she was gonna hit me where she hit me last night." He cringed, "Damn that would hurt."  
  
Kagome shook her head at him and said under her breath, "You would deserve it."  
  
His sensitive ears picked up what she said, "Hey girlie, your gettin mean." He grinned as he said aloud to himself, "Why is it alway the mean ones that make me wild." Then as to prove his point he howled. His eyes widened as he realized he just gave away his hiding place. "Damn, I'm stupid sometimes." With that said he jumped out of the window.  
  
Kagome shrugged again and thought, 'Never a dull moment around here.' Then she thought,' I wonder where Sesshomaru is. He didn't sleep in here last night." Just then she heard the sound of a loud slap followed by a howl of pain. She shook her head, "I guess she found him."  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the room Kagome was in. Her back was turned away from him but she could feel that he was there. It was strange that she could almost feel him even though they were not very close. It felt almost like her soul had reached out for his, but did his reach back? She turned to face him but she couldn't seem to catch her breath.  
  
Sesshomaru tried to remember what Arashi told him but with Kagome looking at him like that all other thoughts went to the back of his mind. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. He feverently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Kagome was startled for only a moment before she began kissing him back. She heard him whisper, "I want you." She was about to protest because everyone was still in or around the house, but then he began nibbling on her ear. The more he touched her the less she thought reasonable thoughts.  
She began moving her hands over him, feeling all of the angles of his body. He growled lightly and then he began kissing around her ear. She gasped as he kissed that sensitive spot just between her ear and jaw. He kissed down her jawline and her neck. Everywhere he touched her she felt an electric current, every cell in her body was alive.  
  
That's how Inuyasha found them. He stared agap, for the first time in a long time he couldn't speak. He did not see this comming. He searched for signs that Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to stop but she looked very willing. "K-Kagome, what? why are you with Sesshomaru?" He said in disbelief.  
  
***************************************** Sorry but gotta end it there. Please review.  
  
Okay recommended story for the day I can't rememer the name of the story but it's the oldest on the story list. The authoress is called Thunk.  
  
It's a Kag/ Inu for those of you who like those. It's part of a three story set with different pairs. One pairing is a bit odd but the storyline is really good. So read if ya want to  
  
Quote  
  
"Yusuke: Someone with a face that ugly shouldn't be allowed to smile."  
  
from Yu Yu Hakasho. Quotes are not promised to be exact because they come from my brain and that's like going through a scrambler. Oh guess ya know how the blonde jokes are always about girls, which is totally unfair by the way (I'm a girl and I'm blonde). I found a guy blonde joke if ya wanna hear it after the spoiler.  
  
Extras meanings of names from anime magazine  
  
Kouga-steel fang Rin- Park  
  
************************Spoiler*****************************  
  
Last quoted spoiler until I get a new magazine  
  
Episode 141  
  
"Kagura has been using Naraku's alter ego Akago to peek into the hearts of high-ranking monks, half-killing them in her search for fragments of the Shikon Jewel, which exists partially in the world and partially in the next."  
  
They don't give much info do they?  
  
Dumb Blonde male joke  
  
"There were two blonde guys working for the city. One would dig a hole, the other would follow behind him and fill the hole in.  
They worked furiously all day without rest, one guy digging an hole, and the other guy filling it in again.  
An onlooker was amazed at their hard work, but couldn't understand what they were doing.  
So he asked the hole digger, "I appreciate the effort you are putting into your work, but what's the story?  
You dig a hole and your partner follows behind and fills it up again."  
The hole digger wiped his brow and sighed, "Well, normally we are a three-man team, but the guy who plants the trees is sick today.""  
  
Bye for now Ja Ne ^_~ 


	15. Prebattle

Tears of Doubt  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, oh well.  
  
Okays thank ya for the reviews. I looked at the review number thingy and saw that I have over 70 reviews. WOW!!! I totally never expected it. thank you. thank you. thank you.  
  
sesshomarus-lady12- Sorry I didn't get to thank you for your review last time. So many thanks now. I so feel like I should say ommmm. what does that mean anyway ???  
  
Dogdemoness88- Aww your so nice. I'm sorry I'm a little slow on updating lately. My days seems so booked up. Well thanx anyway for the reviews.  
  
bloodbunny- yes cliffy, sorry bout that. Glad ya liked my joke though. I got it out of a humor newspaper.  
  
guy- of course I'll write more chappies. thanks for reviewing.  
  
nightmareofcat- Thank you for the review. By the way I really like your name it's cool. You probably think I'm an idiot now huh?  
  
RougesHeart- Wow a really long review. I totally agree. anime is soo awsome. You have to tell me when you get your manga online so I can read it. What's Mungi mean anyway? What's it about? You got me curious now.  
  
shinkudragon- Yes, I'm evil though not on purpose. I've said before that my brain stops working at times. It almost started back up again, but like an old car it died.  
  
jerry- hello, jerry, I'm glad ya thought my story was interesting. thank ye. Doesn't that remind you of Kaede?  
  
serenity971- Awwww thank you so much. Your really trying to make me cry aren't you. That's so nice. I just love your reviews.  
  
unknown- For some reason I get the feeling you didn't like my joke. Sorry. smile at the camera. just kidding, thanks for reviewing. In answer to your question, I have no answer. Sorry I wasn't much help.  
  
The Lunitic- Sorry Sesshie seems a bit out of character. He just kinda turned out that way. I've tried to make the chapters longer. It just doesn't work out that way. Thanks for the review though.  
  
kitsune-chan3- Thank you for telling me you liked this chapter. I'm glad. Sometimes I think 'should I post this chapter or rewrite it?'  
  
sesshybaby- I'm glad ya liked the joke, and yes, I'm evil. thank you for telling me though. Me like reviews.  
  
Night of the Raven- Thank you for reviewing, by the way I like your name too. I heard from someone that ravens can talk. Is that true I wonder?  
  
Many thank to you reviewers. Sorry if my words to you were a bit odd but I just ate chocolate and am in a weird mood. I have the sudden urge to Moo. anyway I have to tell ya'll about this great website. totally awsome. I think it's www.inuyashaworld.com but any way totally worth visiting. they have every episode summary so far. They have just about everything.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagome froze, 'Did I just hear Inuyasha?'  
  
Sesshomaru growled and turned to face Inuyasha, "You can discuss this later with Kagome, but right now find something else to do for a few hours." He turned back towards Kagome fully intending to finish where they left off.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room in a daze. 'How long has she liked Sesshomaru?' he wondered to himself, 'Did she ever truly care about me?' He shook his head and smiled a grim smile, 'she was only doing to me what I did to her.' Coming to an abrubt halt his smile turned into a true grin. 'They aren't actually going to do that, she just wants to make me jealous.' He continued to smile as he went into the forest looking for Kikyo. Thinking that he had two women who loved him.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in towards Kagome, but she placed her hands in front of her and looked at him seriously. "Sesshomaru, do you love me?" He stopped and wondered why women had to know this answer now instead of later. Finally he said, "What does it matter whether I do or not. I want you and you want me."  
  
He started to lean in again, but was stopped by her cold glare, "What do you mean it doesn't matter. It may not matter to you but it matters to me." Today was the day she was going to talk to Sesshomaru about how she feels toward him. 'Well now I know how he feels about me,' She quickly stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her leave then he stood up, 'Perhaps she does still care for the half breed.' He didn't try to contemplate why that thought made him so angry. He walked outside and went to where Arashi was.  
  
Arashi was sitting down calmly with a red handprint on his face. He faced Sesshomaru and grinned as he said, "Thought you and girlie were busy." Then he frowned, "I was just coming to watch too."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him, but Arashi continued talking and smirked, "I saw Kagome leave and she looked pissed. So you either said something stupid and you didn't mate or you were really bad at mating." He grinned, "Though I'd be very happy to teach the girl some tricks if it was she who didn't know much about mating."  
  
Sesshomaru glared as he said, "I thought you said we shouldn't mate, so why do you keep urging us to?"  
  
Arashi nodded and said, "I've been thinking alot about that and the way I got it figured they didn't mean you and Kagome, well at least I don't think so, but perhaps they meant claypot and halfbreed. No offense or anything but I don't really care what happens to them."  
  
They were interupted by Kagome who walked up to Sesshomaru and coldly said, "Are we ready to leave?"  
  
He barely glanced at her as he nodded. "You may tell everyone that we are leaving."  
  
She growled slightly under her breath and mumbled "asshole." As she walked away she heard Arashi say, "If you don't want her I'll take her."  
  
She stomped slightly as she walked to Shippo and Jaken. "We're leaving, where's Inuyasha?"  
Shippo pointed to the forest and said, "He's over there Kagome but I don't ......" She didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because she was walking toward Inuyasha. As she got deeper in the forest she heard him and Kikyo together. Not really caring she kept walking straight towards them.  
  
When she reached them she saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyo with her legs wrapped around him. She reached down and picked up Inuyasha's clothes of the ground and threw them toward him. "We are leaving. If your coming with us hurry up and finish." Then she turned and walked back toward the cabin leaving a very stunned Inuyasha.  
  
When she reached the cabin Shippo and Jaken were ready and waiting with Sesshomaru. She could hear arguing coming from the cabin. She gave a questioning look to Shippo.  
  
"Mei wants to go with us but Arashi wants her to stay here." He shook his head, "He even said he'd stay with her if that's all she wanted."  
  
Just then Inuyasha came out of the forest with his hair mused up. He walked up beside Kagome and looked at her strangly. 'She looks angry,' he thought, 'it must be because me and Kikyo.'  
  
Arashi came out of the cabin and threw his hands up in the air, "I give up, why am I attracted to such danger loving women." He then turned to Kagome and said, "You tell her that she can't come. Women never listen to men but maybe she'll listen to you. Tell her it's too dangerous. No wait...." He shook his head, "Don't tell her that or she'll definatly come."  
  
Kagome looked at him softly and said, "You really care about her don't you?"  
  
Arashi looked at her strangly for a moment then quickly shook his head, "No," He paused for a moment, smirked, and then continued, "I just don't want my favorite bed partner dead." He heard a low growl behind him and slowly turned around knowing full well who was standing there.  
  
Mei stood there looking like she was going to slowly kill him and enjoy every second of it. "I'm going and that's final." She looked him full in the eyes and said, "Oh by the way, you are the worst I've ever had in my bed."  
  
As she started to walk by him, he smartly said, "That's not what you said the morning after."  
  
She quickly spun around and slapped him hard across the cheek. Then she quietly said, "I lied."  
  
Sesshomaru tired of wasting time began walking toward the Western lands. He knew they would follow.  
  
Kagome glared at Arashi then glared at Sesshomaru. At that moment she was angry at the entire male population. She was angry with Sesshomaru because he felt nothing but lust for her while she was beginning to love him and she was angry with Arashi for being such a insensitive jerk.  
  
Mei walked up beside Kagome and avoided looking at Arashi.  
  
They all walked in silence for hours. The farther they walked, the thicker the air seemed to become. The feeling of death was all around them. The metalic smell of fresh blood was apparent in the air. Even though it was still day time, there wasn't much light.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his tetusaiga. Arashi rolled his eyes at this move and muttered under his breath, "Idiot thinks he can fight off immortals with a sword."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and loudly said, "It's better than nothing."  
  
Sesshomaru ignored them and smelled the air. He smelled Rin, but did not smell any of her blood. He walked in towards the direction of Rin. He could hear the whispers of the immortals but he couldn't understand them because they spoke in their native words.  
  
Kagome's heart was pounding so hard she was sure the others could hear it. She tried to think positive but still felt that lingering doubt. She discretly glanced at Sesshomaru. 'If I died, would he care?' She bit her bottom lip and she could feel all the doubt. She could almost hear him saying that he didn't care about her.  
  
Looking in front of her she couldn't see Sesshomaru or anyone else. She stopped and wirled around. The words seemed to whisper around her but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"No one's here."  
  
"No one cares for you."  
  
"We will show you how things will happen."  
  
Mists swirled around her. She squinted to see throught the fog. There she saw herself and Sesshomru. In horror she watched as Sesshomaru plunged his sword deep in her heart. She gazed at him with disbelief.  
Sesshomaru stood over her with a cold expression on his face. He reached down and pulled the sword out. Without the least bit of guilt or horror he sheathed his sword back at his side and calmly walked away as if he had only just killed an annoying little fly.  
  
Kagome stared with disbelief and spoke, "You lie, he would never hurt me."  
  
The voices laughter surrounded her. "Foolish girl, we do not lie."  
  
"This is your fate."  
  
"Now that you have been warned, what path will you choose?"  
  
Kagome looked over to where her cold lifeless body laid. "I choose to stay and fight."  
  
She heard hisses around her. "Foolish, very foolish." They chanted together. Everything around her went dark.  
  
She felt someone shaking her hard. Opening her eyes she looked into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. She thought she saw a flicker of worry in his eyes but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Leaving her to wonder if it had been there at all.  
  
"How long was I out?" She asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Shippo jumped up and gave her a hug, "You were out for a few seconds. Are you okay?"  
  
She stood up and brushed the leaves off her uniform and nodded her head. "I'm fine." She looked over at Sesshomaru and said, "I guess we should get going."  
  
Before they could take another step a loud slap echoed through the forest.  
  
"Don't touch me again," Mei said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Arashi looked at her innocently, "Their such a nice size though," Then he wolfishly said," we could always stay behind and catch up to everyone later."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, 'even right before a battle, all he can think of is sex.'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "You remind me of Miroku."  
  
The wind picked up slightly bringing with it the scent of rotten corpse. Sesshomaru calmly said, "They've arrived."  
  
Gotta end it there. Sorry I'm a day late. I usually try to update on Thursday but I was way busy. I actually meant for this chappie to be happier but it didn't turn out that way.  
  
No quote but I do have something to tell you that I think is funny. On one of the episodes of Inuyasha that I read about. Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha and gets a stick and says "fetch boy." and he does. LOL. At least I think it was a stick. I read about it on Inuyashaworld.com.  
  
It was on the episode titled, "The woman who loved Sesshomaru part.1" I bet ya wanna read it now.  
  
I have a joke if ya wanna read it or if not scroll on down. The jokes kinda mean. here it is. Quoted from the Southern humor papers, yep I'm from the south.  
  
"A funeral service is being held in a church for a woman who has just passed away. At the end of the service, the pall bearers are carrying the casket out when they accidentally bump into a wall, jarring the casket.  
They hear a faint moan. They open the casket and find that the woman is actually still alive!  
She lives for ten years and then dies. A ceremony is again held at the same church and at the end of the ceremony, the pall bearers are again carrying out the casket. As they are walking the husband cries out, "Watch out for that wall!!""  
  
Mean, Ne? Next week, Unless ya'll are angry with me about that joke, I'll put another one down. It's mean too though, mean to men.  
  
Ja Ne. 


End file.
